brokenswordfandomcom-20200213-history
Bassam
:"Look at the stall. Something for everyone. And everything for someone". :-Bassam '''Bassam '''is the owner of the stall located in front of the Vera Security in Paris, France. Broken Sword: The Serpent's Curse George Stobbart first meets Bassam when trying to gather information about Vera Security. At the time, He's not in the mood to talk because he is suffering from a resounding headache. The buzzing and flashing from the stall's old sign is killing him. He thought the neon sign had potential, until it broke. George offers to fix his sign, he seems to be very good at fixing things. Bassam accepts gladly his help because he is no good with electricals, marketing analysis and predicting trends is more his thing. George takes a good look at the sign and notices that the wiring is exposed and the cover broken, no wonder it is flashing. He manages to stop the flashing, but the sign still looks pretty terrible. When one is building a brand from the ground up, name is everything. Bassam needs a name that makes customers long for adventure and treasures from far away places. After thinking about it, George is able to find a perfect name for Bassam’s stall that is original yet familiar. Bassam is very happy thanks to his new sign and tells George he’ll help him however he can. Once inside Vera Security, George finds a woman screaming for her life. After a few seconds, George realizes she is very scared of a little cockroach that is walking next to her desk. Thanks to Bassam’s help, George manages to trap the old insect with a Rich Tea biscuit in a matchbox found within the office. Though he is not planning to dispose it, but to keep him comforted in his pocket. Later in the story, George finds Bijou Dubois at her apartment weeping near her makeup dresser and a record smashed on the floor. He tries to speak to her, but she is disconcerted and doesn’t quite understand his questions at first. Then Bijou asks for George’s help, her record broke and now she’s got nothing else that reminds her of her dear Henri. After some thinking, George visits Bassam’s stall in need of any advice on where to find the song Bijou is so eagerly needing. After checking the stall data base in his mind, Bassam realizes that he has "Jasmine", the song George is looking for, in one of the musical greeting cards he sells. Because of the great help George has been for him by fixing his neon sign, Bassam gifts him the card. Trivia *Bassam is the one who gifts George the "Rich Tea" biscuit for taming Trevor in exchange for fixing his stall's old sign. *He's no good at electricals. Marketing analysis and predicting trends is more his thing. *Bassam sells all those things you can't get anywhere in Paris. English biscuits. Turkish Delight. French Cassettes. Brazilian Betamax videos. Gallery Vera security 1.png|Bassam's stall Bassam modelsheet.jpg|Character Model Sheet of the Serpent's Curse game Category:Broken Sword: The Serpent's Curse Category:Paris, France Category:Vera Security Office Category:Characters Category:Minor Character Category:Male Category:Alive